


It's a Crazy Magical World {BendyStraw Trilogy ◇ Book One} (Under rewrite)

by N_K_Nicholas



Category: Babtqftim - Fandom
Genre: I wrote this as a beginner, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, no hate, nothing makes sense, possible depictions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_K_Nicholas/pseuds/N_K_Nicholas
Summary: Bendy and the crew used to travel the world together. Collecting pieces to the legendary machine. But, it wouldn't last forever.The map goes missing for a bit, and while waiting for it to reappear, Bendy and the group join an all ages high school, where your grade depends on your age.But, Bendy has a terrible ink episode after being attacked by bullies. He begins to become not the same, and his feelings for Cuphead grow. What he doesn't know, is that he feels the same way.And what happens when Boris and Mugs find some mysterious powder in their room?(This story is being rewritten. Updates will, unfortunately, be slow)
Relationships: Bendystraw, Cuphead/Bendy, Felix (Felix the Cat)/Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Mugman/Boris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. •{ 1 }•

It was late at night. Bendy was walking and thinking to himself. Mostly about the hell he calls school. Every day, every week, it just never ended.   
He then got a text-sound from his phone. He checked it, curious, and saw that his 6 year younger brother, Boris, was asking him when he would be home.   
_Almost back._ He replied. After a little while, he finally reached home and went inside. It had been pouring down rain that day so he was soaked. 

"Hey Bendy!"   
Boris said from the kitchen,   
"how was school?" 

"Crappy as always"   
Bendy replied. Felix was on the couch, so Bendy dried himself off and went over and sat next to him.  
Felix was currently working on his new book for the quest. He looked it over, erased something and wrote something new, then continued writing.  
Felix, realizing Bendy was there, smiled. Bendy smiled back, not really feeling like talking. Mug came downstairs, behind him his brother Cup. Mugs went over to where Boris was making dinner. 

"Need any help?"   
Mug asked Boris.

"Nah, I think I got it, thanks for offering though,"   
Boris replied smiling. Mug smiled back, and went and sat at the counter. Cup went and sat in the armchair in the corner of the room and started doing stuff on his phone. Bendy, seeing this as unusual, asked him what was up. Cup merely grunted in response.  
Strange, Bendy thought to himself, he doesn't usually act like this. His phone made yet another text sound.

"Sheesh, why is everyone texting me today!"   
Bendy said, annoyed. He got on his phone and saw that it was a random phone number. Very confused, he checked it. All it said was hello. Felix, not being able to help to see what Bendy was up to, saw the random phone number.   
"Who's that, do you think?" Felix asked him, he just shrugged and asked the others if they knew the number. Cup and Mug said they didn't, but when Boris saw it his eyes widened, and then he dashed from the room. On his way out, he accidentally knocked Bendy over, but luckily Cup was behind him, and he caught him. Bendy, feeling himself blushing, just said thanks and stood back.   
Why am I blushing?! He thought to himself. Boris came back.

"I knew I recognized it, you remember Alice, right Bendy?"   
Boris asked him. Bendy racked his brain, trying to remember the name. Then he remembered. Alice was his 3 years younger sister and was the one who gave them the map to the ink machine pieces. 

"Ok, yeah. I remember her it's just why would she be texting me now?"   
Bendy asked his brother.

"Ok real quick, who is Alice??" Cuphead asked them curiously.

"Oh! Um,"   
Boris gave Bendy a look, to which he shrugged, and responded,   
"she's our sister."  
"WHAT??!!" Everyone exclaimed.

"How come you never told us?"   
Mug asked them curiously.

"Well, that's not necessarily important, is it?"   
Bendy replied,   
"Also not really anyone's business."

"Ok, but why is she texting you at 10 o'clock at night?"   
Felix asked.

"That's my question too. Ah well, I'll deal with it later."   
Bendy replied. After everyone ate dinner, they got ready for bed and went to their rooms, falling asleep.

<End Chapter One>

-Nicholas-


	2. •{ 2 }•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get cringely dramatic

The next morning, Bendy, who was sleeping in on accident, found himself being shaken awake.   
"Dude, wake up!" He heard a familiar voice say. He looked around and saw it was Cuphead.  
"Why didn't Boris wake me up?!" Bendy said, feeling himself go a little red.  
"Cause he goes to school earlier you moron." Cuphead replied, "Just hurry up and get ready, Mugs is waiting for you to be up and ready before he leaves." Cuphead then left the room so he could get ready. Bendy sighed, pulled himself out of bed, and got dressed. 

Time skip because of IDC

"I'll see you at lunchtime Bendy!" Mugman said before he walked off to class. Bendy sighed again and went to his locker. This is gonna be a long and tedious day, Bendy thought to himself.

Time skip again.

"Man, it's too bad we don't get to see the others around here." Oswald said to Felix during lunch, "I mean why do we need to go to school??" He asked. Felix shrugged. But Felix then got a text. He checked it, seeing it was Mug on the group chat,

In le chat:  
Mug: Uh guys!?!?  
Felix: What's up Mug.  
Cup: Ima trying to do stuff  
Mug: So this is important!!  
Boris: Hello??  
Oswald: Can't it wait till after school??  
Mickey: Wot •_•  
Boris: what is it???😥  
Mug: Bendy that's what!!  
Boris: What!!!!! IS HE OK WHAT WRONG???!!!!  
Felix: ?????😨😨😨😨  
Cuphead: Uuuuuuh WHAT  
Oswald: .......  
Mickey: Oh no!  
Boris: Where are you???!  
Mug: Somewhere near class idk?! Just hurry pls!!  
Felix: But how are we supposed to find you??  
Mug: IDK ☹️☹️☹️  
Cup: Ok bro chill we'll be there as soon as we can, OK??  
......  
(After 4 minutes)   
Cup: MUGS??!  
Felix: Mug take Bendy to the nurse or stays in one place. Guys let's hurry me and Oswald are in our way over!  
Boris: Kk I be there soon  
Mickey: alright  
Cup: I'm on my way too

End chat  
With mug and bendy

Mug was doing all he could to try and make sure Bendy was alright, but Bendy was still coughing out blood and ink.  
"H-hey Bendy it's going t-to be a-alright." Mug kept telling him. It certainly hadn't helped when some bully's started being rough with him. Mug looked at his blood and ink-covered hands. I'm no doctor, he thought. He felt his eyes fill up with tears. No, he thought, I need to be strong.

(End Chapter Two)

-Nicholas-


	3. •{3 }•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't help but cringe while reading this story. The chapters are so short and there barely any like, character to it!  
> Hope you guys can kinda still enjoy this :/
> 
> (BTW things are gonna be dramatic throughout this entire series so expect that :/ )

"Hey Bendy??!"   
Mug said shaking him. Bendy opened his eyes and looked at Mug.

"Where's.... Boris??"   
Bendy asked, his voice was very weak.

"Don't worry, h-he'll be h-here soon." Mug replied, his voice breaking. Bendy coughed up more blood and ink.

"I-I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Bendy yelled in more pain. He started crying,   
"please, Boris, please..."   
Bendy stuttered, and then he became limp.

"Bendy??!!"   
Mug said,   
"Bendy, p-p-please, stay with me!!" He started weeping,   
"please..."   
was his last words.

"Mugs!!!"   
Mug turned his head and to his delight saw his brother.

"Cuppy!!!"   
Mug said,   
"Bendy needs help!"   
He said more tears coming out of his eyes. Cup came up to him and leaned down next to Bendy, who opened his once again, his eyes full of pain.

"Cups?"   
Bendy said his voice so weak it made Cup shutter

"It's gonna be alright."  
Cuphead said it before he could stop himself. He gently took Bendy from his brothers arms.

"Mug, go make sure the others find us, don't worry about passerby."  
Cuphead said to his brother. Mug nodded and quickly left to find the others.

With Felix and Oswald

Felix was looking at the school guide, not actually knowing where Mug and Bendy went to class.

"Do you remember what grade age their at?"   
Felix asked Oswald.

"Er, 18 to 20, I think?"   
Oswald replied. Felix was getting impatient, he was really worried. Usually Mug would just text Boris about it, but this time he had done all of them. He found where their floor was.

"Oh! Here on this floor!"   
Felix finally said. While dashing of to where they were, Felix texted to the group.

In chat

Felix: Hey is anyone else there?  
Cup: Yeah I'm here with Bendy.  
Boris: I see Mug so yeah I think so.  
Felix: Is Bendy ok??  
Cup: Er.. I'm not sure.  
Felix: ?? Oh I see Mug, see you soon

End chat

With Cuphead

Where are they?? Cup thought to himself. He looked back at Bendy. He was still coughing, and this only made Cup more concerned. But you don't care, remember? A voice said in his head. He wasn't sure anymore, the Devil had said that it was too late since Bendy's dad and godfather, Joey and Henry, were already fixing the ink machine. So I guess I do care now, he thought. 

"Cup?"   
Bendy then said.

"Yeah?"

"Where is the others?"

"Er."  
He actually had no idea where they were. But he responded to Bendy's pleading eyes.

"Their almost here."

"I can't make it."

"W-what?"  
Cuphead could not believe his ears, was he giving up already?

"What do you mean?"

"..."

"Bendy?"

"I-I can't!"

"What?!"

"I-I"

"Well?"  
He noticed that Bendy had started to blush, and he felt himself go a little warm. Why me too?! He thought to himself. Bendy suddenly hugged him. He felt himself blush a deeper red.

"B-Bendy?!"

"I love you."  
He was immensely confused now. But then Bendy's body became limp, and his breath started to recede, he shook him.

"Bendy!"   
Cup said to Bendy. Bendy didn't respond. He felt tears well up in his eyes. His bro and his friends finally showed up, but what did it matter?

(End Chapter Three)

-Nicholas-


End file.
